The Little Things Are All That Matters
by KurisuteInn
Summary: Scene after TDAS Episode 9. Scott and Courtney still are fighting, and someone knocks sense into both of them. Will the two get back together, or may they forever hold their peace? One-Shot. Romance/Friendship.


"Scott, why won't you believe me? For God's sake, do you really think I'd kiss four-eyes?!" Courtney screamed frantically at her 'boyfriend', however, now it might not be the exact title to call him.

The farmer-boy opened his mouth to speak. "I saw what I saw. Obviously, you kissed him! I may be sometimes dense, but it doesn't mean I'm blind!" He yelled back at Courtney, both of their feelings of anger increasing as they converse even more.

"You know what? If you were actually my boyfriend, you would **obviously** believe me! You can't even trust and believe your girlfriend, God, what a rude boyfriend. I'm out of here." She scoffed and left, irritated and annoyed.

Scott sighed. _How could she do that? And we were __**just**__ celebrating our 2-hour anniversary. Damn it, I don't even know ANYTHING about girls! 'cause Pappy had to only teach me about those girls in Holland. Whatever! She could do whatever she wants, I don't care if.. She.. Goes out with that... Nerd.. _

His good subconscious basically slapped him right across his face. _What the hell do you mean? You know you like Courtney, you should treasure her, she __**is **__your first girlfriend, you goof! And you know with your arrogant personality, no girls would come prying for you! If you mess it up with Courtney now, you'll be crushed in sadness, and you won't even be able to find another. _

_You're right... I should talk to her! She's my girlfriend, I should at least trust her. But why did bubble-boy kiss her...? When I see him, I don't even care if he's injured now, he'll definitely get hurt. _

"Wait, Courtney!" I screamed her name, running after the trail she went down. "Don't leave me, I'm sorry! Your girlfriend is sorry!"

* * *

Courtney ran into the girls' cabin, trying to hold back the tears. _Oh great, he's just like my other boyfriends. Now, this one doesn't even listen to me, what kind of guy does that?! _She sniffled at the thought of him not trusting her.

She heard the door creak open, and Zoey was there, a shocked expression appearing as she walked in. "Courtney? What's wrong?" She ran over to the troubled girl, beginning to fill up with sorrow from the thought of her friend crying. "You're crying." Zoey frowned and wiped the tears away.

"Scott. He doesn't even believe me!" Courtney sighed sadly. "We were in the mine; he was telling me that he liked my eyes. I said the same, but he accidentally flashed his flashlight at me, causing me to lose my sighting. So we fell into a pit, and fell onto Cameron and Mike. Then Cameron had the decency to kiss me! Then Scott thought differently, because four-eyes just **had **to say that I kissed him. Now, he's mad because he think I purposely kissed that scrawny, little nerd."

Courtney huffed as her story came to a close, but Zoey was amazed at this. She knew that Courtney wouldn't do that to Scott, and that Cameron wouldn't have kissed Courtney on purpose, either. She had to resort to one final conclusion. Mal.

"Uhm.. Cam probably had a reason to do it... Right?" Zoey asked, uncomfortably.

"I doubt it. Why would he just kiss me out of nowhere? To break Scott and I up? Hah! That's probably the dumbest thing I have ever heard." Courtney laughed uncontrollably.

Zoey nodded awkwardly. "Yeah, um, are you sure..? Didn't Duncan tell you about Mike?"

"Huh? What about Mike? Oh yeah, he asked Gwen and I if we wanted to be allies." She scoffed. "As if! Anyways, he said he could protect us from people like Mike. He said that Mike was in juvy as the same time as him. Wait, never mind, **that** has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard on this island."

"Uh-huh!" Zoey answered stiffly. "You need to know that-"

"Courtney!" The door slammed open at the masculine voice. "I'm sorry, babe!"

Zoey stood up and started to walk out. "I'll give you guys some space. And, Courtney, I'll tell you later!" She waved at the two, then left. As she was walking, Courtney rosed from her bunk.

"I'm sorry!" They both said in unison.

They laughed at the same time also; as they figured it out, they both looked away and blushed, obviously embarrassed at the seer moment they had. They acted like two lovesick puppies.

"Uh.." They said again at the same time, both of them nervous as to what the other was going to say.

Scott stammered. "U-Uh.. L-Ladies first! U-Unless you want me to go first.." Courtney nodded, signaling him to go first. "Okay.. Well my gut was telling me to trust you. I'm sorry.. I know why I acted like that. Sorry I took bubble-boy's word over your's. I really like you, Courtney. I never had a girlfriend because of my cocky attitude towards, y'know, everyone! But you were different."

"So you like me because I'm 'different'?" Courtney raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I mean n-no! Uh, wait, is yes and no a good answer? Argh! I like you because your different from other girls. You're not stuck-up like them. You're not snobby at all! And you sure know how to kiss, oh yes, now that's a **very** good quirk about you. But, that's why I like you." Scott confessed. "That's why I get flustered around you; it's not only because I never had a girlfriend."

Courtney looked at him. "Really...? Well, I'm honored to be your first girlfriend." She smiled at him, knowing that he finally believed her. The girl felt relaxed as those words escaped his mouth, she was happy.

"Don't you mean boyfriend...? W-Wait, never mind...! Sorry... I get too flustered around you.. I should call Pappy and ask him about girls. Besides him, my older brother told me to always fight for my girlfriend, and to **always** flatter her. Too bad for you because you're already perfect, there's no need for compliments." He stated, not knowing that he just merely flattered her.

"Scott.. You literally just complimented me by calling me perfect." Courtney told him, chuckling at his honest mistake.

Scott blushed immediately. "Oh...! Ugh, I don't even know how to treat you like a queen." He smacked his head over and over again until he was red because of being both embarrassed and hurt.

"It's okay. Step one of a relationship, you talk to know each other." Courtney told him, wanting to know much more about her new farmer boyfriend, and his life. "So tell me. Why don't girls like you?"

His redness was away only to come back from Courtney's curious question. "Well, I don't know. I'm rude, obnoxious, and arrogant; care to know more?" He joked and sat beside Courtney on her bunk.

"Okay... Then how do you know how to kiss?" She asked, and this time, not only was he red, but he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Uhm..." He looked away. "I honestly don't know. And I'm also happy I fell, and that you fell too..! Well, not like that, but because of that moment, we started to date; that made me happy. You also took my first kiss, and I can't help but be **overjoyed** because of that. Oh, and I'm still going to beat up that nerd for kissing you."

Scott turned from happy to angry at the thought of Cameron kissing Courtney. That picture was shown over and over repeatedly in his mind. He wished he could just get rid of that bad memory once and for all.

"Oh..." Courtney had just forgotten about what happened in the mine, but the memory became rushing back as Scott spoke of it. The couple were in utter silence after Scott's statement about Cameron. However, Courtney broke the silence.

"Then... How about you get rid of his lips touching mine's..?" Courtney told Scott flirtatiously, causing Scott to come closer to the brown-haired girl. They both closed their eyes and puckered their lips, leaned in closer until they could feel each other's lips. It was warm they both thought; Courtney opened her mouth to give Scott better access,

He stuck his tongue in, hoping to be right in this intimacy. They eventually broke apart to get air, both feeling out of breath. The couple panted, exhausted from the day, part of it being the kiss. They smiled at each other, grinning like crazy-lovesick fools.

"Oh yeah, I meant to give you this!" He took the shoelace ring out of his pocket and gave it to Courtney. She merely stared at it in shock; she thought that he put it on after he said that his foot looked weird with only one lace.

"T-Thank you.. You didn't put it back on..? I thought you did, you know, after you pointed out that it looked weird." Courtney put the ring in her pocket, happy that they were happy to be together again.

He nodded in reply. "Yeah, I don't know, I couldn't put it on. I tried to, but I wasn't able to. Probably 'cause I wanted you back, babe."

* * *

**Little Scourtney drabble for the Scourtney fans! I absolutely HATED the last episode. I mean, I loved the Scourtney, but stupid Mal, and his dumb tricks - 3 - And now, Scott and Courtney officially broke up after 2 hours. Mad, I am. However, I don't think they're just going to throw us off like this. They're probably planning to do this as a cliff-hanger so peeps could watch the next episode. And if they just break off Scourtney, what am I going to do with my life Q . Q **

**I don't think they're just gonna cut them off, they probably just want to add to suspense for TDAS. Y'know, with Mal and stuff, I honestly think they're gonna get back together. They won't just make them break up, so I really am hoping that they would get back together.**

**(c) picture: me, i made it into a collage and edited it using Pixlr.**

**(c) pictures in the collage: creators of tdas and the other total drama series.**


End file.
